


You Need a Guardian

by liternee109



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Breakfast in Bed, Fluff, Gadgets, M/M, anniversary ficlet, cute boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 23:58:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7822282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liternee109/pseuds/liternee109
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Q sings to himself when occupied with a task. Bond overhears him singing and it inspires his next anniversary gift. Q, not to be outdone, responds with an anniversary gift of his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Breakfast in Bed

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet was my first attempt at 00Q for 007 Fest. As plot bunnies do it wanted to keep going so I got 3 ficlets out of it. I hope you enjoy. 
> 
> Major thanks to the encouragement and beta by SpiritofCamelot who is awesome.
> 
> Title taken from the song that inspired this all "Buddy Holly" by Weezer. This headcanon was the plot bunnies from an awesome concert that happened to be at the kick off of 007 Fest.

He had to time it perfectly. Even if you were a superspy with a license to kill, surprising your boyfriend with breakfast in bed on your anniversary is made harder when said boyfriend designs ways to attack intruders as a side hobby. It had become a fun game, the fact of actually surprising the other with a gift more important than the gift itself. Not to say James hadn’t put a lot of time and care into this year’s gift, because he had.

The inspiration has struck during the first week after Bond had been given full access to Q’s flat, his own entry code and everything. He had come over to dinner with wine in hand and was delighted by the sight of Q in the kitchen stirring sauce, stereo blasting. Bond had started an internal game of guessing what music would be coming out of the stereo next. Q’s taste ranged from the classical to the gritty punk rock and it wasn’t uncommon to hear Broadway tracks mixed in with new age instrumental folk pieces depending on what task Q was trying to accomplish. This specific evening rock had been the genre of choice and an idea started forming in Bond’s head then and there.

Even if Bond did have access to the flat, it was Q’s job was to know where he was at all times, especially when he was supposed to be out of the country, half the genius of the gift was that Q was not expecting it. Neither Q nor Bond would have dreamt of turning down a mission because of some silly sentimental thing such as an anniversary, but that doesn’t mean Bond didn’t notice the slight frown on Q’s face when Mallory informed them of the important information seeking mission that might take 1-3 months. Bond had schemed with Moneypenny so that Q had been distracted when the information of his flight change had been approved by operations. That was the easy part; breaking into Q’s flat was not so easy.  At least they now had “field tested” Q Branch’s latest prototype electrical lock picker, even if Bond kept a mental list of the things that could be improved. Breaking into a front door isn’t helpful if it’s loud enough that the pets of the house greet you in the main hallway.

Front door: check, tea made to Q’s strict regulations: check, eggs not overdone and no alarms being set off: check, cats fed and purring contently downstairs away from the bedroom: check: time to put plan Best Anniversary Present into motion.

It was all worth it to see Q blearily opening his eyes and trying to wrap his magnificent brain around the fact that A) his boyfriend was back B) his boyfriend had made him breakfast in bed C) his boyfriend was singing to him in bed. Bond tried hard to keep the smug look off his face as he bent down to kiss his sleep mussed love. Q grumbled “You can’t show up unscheduled and try to one up me with presents Bond. Some of us adhere to schedules and don’t think that this means you will get your present earlier than planned. Oh good, I see you showered before coming here, take off your trousers and come join me. We have at least 2 more hours until we need to report to work and it is a ghastly hour to be awake. Nice song choice.”

"Woo-ee-oo, I look just like Buddy Holly

Oh-oh, and you’re Mary Tyler Moore

I don’t care what they say about us anyway

I don’t care ‘bout that"


	2. Waking Up is Hard to Do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to skylocked and therealpigfarts23 for their help and encouragement:)

Q was confused, he blinked a few times to see if the world started making sense. There’s noise, a song maybe? But that can’t be right, no alarms have been  triggered. The only people who  can enter his flat are Bond and Moneypenny, and they both have  individual codes. He would have been alerted regardless. Plus it’s too bloody early in the morning for visitors and Bond is still overseas. Right, oh, yes, he’s overseas- Q was in charge of his flights home. But that voice, that voice is familiar. Bloody hell! Where are his glasses?

Bond becomes a solid presence in the room when Q’s glasses are shoved into place, and Q’s tired brain can’t decide whether to cry from joy and pull James into bed, or make him turn around and come back in two days. Two Days! He was supposed to have two more full days to get the bothersome ink to work. Damn Boothroyd and his ideas for grandeur without working prototypes. Yes, it was  easy enough to put a small explosive in a pen, anyone could do that, you could even put one on a button… But that wasn’t the point. If Q could make the pen have more functions other than the explosive, the surprise would be that much better.

As part of Q’s brain worked on formulating ways he could still finish his present in time for the ORIGINAL schedule, another part was just happy that his boyfriend was back, and in one piece for once! It had been only a recon mission, but Q knew better than to give that any credence for what shape Bond was going to return in. But here he was, in his bedroom, tripping no alarms, and he had food and… Bond was singing. Q blamed his sleep deprived brain, from working so damn hard on the bloody pen project, for how long it’s taken him to place the song.

Q managed to grumble as he resisted the urge to pull Bond into bed, trousers and all.

“You can’t show up unscheduled and try to one up me with presents Bond. Some of us adhere to schedules, and don’t think for a minute that this means you will get your present earlier than planned.” Q scolded. “Oh good, I see you’ve showered before coming here. Take your trousers off and come join me. We have at least two more hours until we need to report to work, and what a ghastly hour it is to be awake!” Q patted the empty side of the bed signaling for Bond to join him. “Nice song choice.” He smiled sleepily.

Q reasoned that his pen engineering problem would still be there after some much needed kissing and cuddling so he might as well enjoy it. After all, a well rested happy brain was supposed to function better or some rubbish like that.

Oh wait! What if instead of trying to fit the cartridge he had, he designed a new ink that would fit his needs? Then he could define the cartridge.

Oh yes, Q reminded himself, engineering later, warm comfy boyfriend now. Q allowed Bond to stop kissing him just long enough for the agent to shuck the offending trousers and shirt off. Bond was his anniversary present after all, it would be silly to pass up this opportunity, especially for a problem that could be ignored for a few hours. Q was a caring boyfriend; the current priority was to make sure Bond was well aware how warmly his presence and singing and food were received. Cuddles and sleepy kisses exchanged under warm blankets before their duties at work called would do the job perfectly.


	3. Q's Piece de Resistance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Skylocked for an awesome beta and encouragement!

“So guess what it does?” Q smirked as he challenged Bond, and handed the small stationary box across the table. The fancy dinner, cooked by Q himself, and celebratory Scotch were only the prelude to the real gift after all.

“It explodes,” was the deadpanned reply followed by a smirk of Bond’s own as he opened up the box to find a gorgeous pen.

“Don’t be silly Bond, am I really that cliche? No, it is a functioning set of mini lockpicks; you will never guess how much of a bother it was to fit both the lockpicks and the ink cartridge. What, you didn’t think I would outfit a 00 with a non functioning tool of espionage, did you? That is absurd. I had to engineer my own ink that would react to air to become visible, hence the lesser amount of chemicals needed in the cartridge.”

Bond’s smirk was almost a full blown smile by the end of the explanation. “A spy gadget pen, just for me, I’m touched Q, you do care.”

“Well I couldn’t stand seeing you blowing your cover because you picked the wrong pen to sign with. Plus, what sort of Quartermaster would I be if I couldn’t even engineer a tri-purposed pen?” Q was very proud of the fact that he kept his face from being too smug. He was a professional bureaucrat after all; he couldn’t let his boyfriend see him smiling like he was a cat that got the cream. Bond did always say there were enough felines around without Q himself being added to the bunch.

A quiet huff was the reply, “They say senility is for old age, yet you are the one forgetting your arithmetic lessons. Unless I am mistaken, which I am not, a pen that writes and hides lockpicks is a dual purposed pen.” Bond could not keep the smug grin off his face, he didn’t get to correct his genius of a boyfriend that often.

At last, the piece de resistance, the reason that Q had to invent his own ink, and the ends that justified his last minute sleep deprivation means because one particular spy boyfriend had come back 2 days earlier than planned. Q was very proud that his voice held no humor, no hidden huff, no smile; “Oh do be careful flipping that around, I would hate to have to fill out the paperwork that resulted from a 00 losing a finger or two from mishandling a pen.”

The smirk had turned into a full blown smile as Bond stood up and started slinking forward to trap Q against his chair. Bond leaned over truly looking like a cat who caught his prey; “Are you telling me, oh Quartermaster of the 21st Century that can, oh what was it, ‘do more damage on your laptop sitting in your pajamas before you first cup of Earl Grey than I can do in a year in the field’, that you invented a new type of ink so that I could have an exploding pen?”

“Oh don’t be silly Bond,” Q had kept a straight face long enough in his estimation, “A functionally disguised set of lockpicks that may have some back-up storage capabilities and a self destruct option. I guess I did count wrong after all, I have designed you a full multi-purpose pen.”

Q had no further objections to state as he was held against the chair and kissed. He would forever cherish the surprise return and serenade that was his anniversary present, but they knew each other so well; they understood each other. The true gift was still being able to keep each other on their toes, and have fun while doing it. Their job kept both of their lives serious enough, Q finally had this playful side of Bond all to himself. That was a gift in and of itself, that and the bragging rights of actually making something innovative and useful from one of Boothroyd’s ideas of the last century. Q did owe the old man some credit for his later in life obsession with frivolous gadgets. Q might have come up with the actual functioning prototype, but it had been the previous Quartermaster’s idea after all, and Bond’s laughter was worth more than the satisfaction that had come from solving the challenge itself. The late Quartermaster would never be forgotten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I am over at tumblr at amarulasmile if you want to stop by and say hi.


End file.
